


Sex on Fire, a Pon Farr Song Parody

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, M/M, Pon Farr, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG, did I just write a song parody of “Sex on Fire” by Kings of Leon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on Fire, a Pon Farr Song Parody

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. (not sorry)
> 
> Also, if anyone's interested in singing along, here's a link to the video:  
> http://youtu.be/RF0HhrwIwp0

Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I brought you plomeek  
Plomeek

This emo Vulcan  
So out of control  
It has people talking  
Talking 

You,  
Your sex is on fire

McCoy did the bloodwork  
His hormones like whoa  
We need to be goin'  
To Vulcan

We call it _pon farr_  
Vulcan mating drive  
Must fuck or I’m dying  
I’m dying

Me,  
My sex is on fire  
If consumed,  
By the _plaktow_ , I’ll di-iiiie! 

T’Pring pulls a fast one  
 _Koon-ut-kal-if-fee_  
With Jim as her champion  
Her champion

An epic battle  
Between Kirk and Spock  
Oh it’s just the gayest  
The gayest  
THE GAAAAYEST!

Spock,  
Your sex is on fire  
Spock,  
You killed your _t’hy’la_

Consumed,  
With guilt for what’s transpired

And Spock,  
Your sex is on fire  
But Jim,  
He is a survivor

\----

Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @rabidchild67, I hope you'll consider following me there.


End file.
